Kingdom Hearts: The Power Within
by renumerate
Summary: AU and Original Characters! A Princess goes across multiple worlds seeking out those who hurt her most. However, she might have more than she bargained for. Multiple worlds from Disney to anime.
1. Prologue

"_Everything is going according to plan I assume?"_

"_Yes, even better. Things are starting to fall into place and we can start moving soon. Contacts are already being set up."_

"_Good. Make sure everything goes without a hitch. I don't want anyone to notice what is happening until it is too late. This is a delicate matter so make sure no detail is over looked. I don't want to have to start cleaning up messes so soon."_

"_Don't worry, everything will run smoothly. Our first few pieces are already beginning to move and should be done within the next few days. I have the heartless out in full force setting all the last details up. Nothing should go wrong."_

"_I trust you. I want to be updated on everything though. Even the small details you might feel are of no use. I don't want some oversight screwing up my plans. This is a very delicate situation and everything must be done properly."_

"_If you wish. I will have everything reported back to you as well."_

"_Thank you. Now get on with the plan. I have a meeting soon for The Council. Be gone."_

------

Katie looked at her surroundings with disgust. This was so very much below her. She was a princess, not some lowly servant. However, she needed some freedom every once in a while from the life of royalty. So she continued along her way down the streets in what she would consider normal clothings. Of course, they were of high quality material and looked trendy on her. Trying to fit in was not one of her strong points. But she was able to move in a way that didn't bring attention. It was a skill that she was just good at, as if it came to her as nature. She never learned it from her trainers. They only centered on self defense and simple combat. She also had help from a better trainer, Sensei.

She wandered the streets watching the people go about their lives. She thought about what her sensei told her earlier:

"_Are you prepared for everything? Will you accept whatever destiny has to give you or are you content with your measly existence as it is right now?" The old man might be a good trainer but he certainly could be brutal as well. Is he calling her existence measly? How dare that bastard!_

"_Of course sensei. I am prepared for anything. I am royalty, I have been raised and taught to expect the unexpected."_

"_My dear girl, you have learned nothing throughout your life and you believe you are prepared to take on anything? You are young and stupid and you think you can take on the world? How much of an idiot you must be."_

_Katie's eyes narrowed as her anger started to take a hold of her. But she buried it and spoke harshly to the old man, "I am not scared of the future or change. I will take life as it comes. That is the way of royalty. I am prepared for that."_

"_The way you talk I can tell you are not. Everything you speak of comes back to who you are, not what you may be in the future."_

"_You trying to say I will lose my throne!?"_

"_Yes, there are many possibilities and that is one of them. You are a narrow minded girl. You have learned everything I have to teach you in combat but refuse to listen to my lessons. What happens from her on is on you. I can only show you the way, you must take the path for yourself."_

"_I have no fucking clue what you mean," Katie answered slipping into a crude speech. She may be royalty and might look down on the commoners but she did pick up on their speech patterns. "You talk in riddles. I can handle myself. And I will NOT lose my throne."_

"_You think I was training you because you are royalty? You think I wasted my time on you because you were born to some man with fake power? Of course not."_

"_Fake power?" Katie's voice dropped deadly quiet as she glared at her sensei. Now she was really upset, she could feel her anger swirling around within her. If it was anyone else she would have taken them out then and there. But this old man was no push over who she could handle easily._

"_I taught you because you have something bigger in you. You **will** be someone special. You have something special in you. Don't suppress it and accept what others tell you to become. Become what you want to. Use your abilities and powers."_

"_I can take care of myself. I make my own destiny." And with that she turned and left. She had enough of that old man for one day. She didn't go there to get more stress but to relax and just be free for a few hours in the week. This time it had the opposite effect._

What was that old man trying to get at. There were more to his words, there always was. But she couldn't get quite grasp it. Was he telling her to move on? That she shouldn't just be a Princess? She would never be ruler of the planet, that would go to her dear brother. Her older sister was bitter about that as she was the heir until their parents had a third and final child who was finally a boy. But Katie never was going to be ruler so it didn't bother her. Her throne will always be that of a Princess.

Was he saying to become ruler and not just be a Princess? That wasn't like the old man. He had values, as screwed up as they might be. He would never condone fighting for personal gain like that. Especially against a loved one. There had to be some, and she was frustrated with him for not going and telling her outright. Why did he have to make everything so much more complicated?

The sun was about to set and the city of Albernan was not exactly the safest of cities to be in by oneself. Katie didn't mind too much, she could handle herself well enough. But other people on the street showed signs of picking up the pace. And the local police were out in full force watching the streets just waiting for their chance to get someone. They weren't the most upstanding citizens.

She walked to an alley and walked in. It was dark with only a few stray beams of light coming from the fading sun left to penetrate the darkness. She walked up to a door and knocked twice. The door opened and a giant of a man came out looking down at Katie.

She was only 14 years old and was small even for her age. She had a cute face, although it was also attractive and didn't make her look babyish but kept her innocence and youth. She had light auburn hair that was a bit short of shoulder length and framed perfectly around her face. Her dark blue eyes showed maturity beyond their years, though, and almost ruined the look of a young child.

"Can I help you little girl?" The voice was deep and the man gave a smirk waiting to see the reaction from Katie.

"Yeah, I'm here to see Joe."

The man frowned down at her. He paused for a few moments as it looked like he was trying to think about something important before finally letting the door open all the way and moving out of the way. She entered with a smile that lit up her face and made the man frown even more. Obviously this man thought little of letting such a young girl in.

-----

Katie was bored. Usually the underground night club would lift her spirits. Here were hundreds of other people dancing, taking drugs, and just having fun. But today something was on her mind. She couldn't get herself into it. Even with a caffeine shot she didn't feel very energetic. Something felt off. Wrong. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

Katie sighed. Maybe she should just head back home and go to bed. Maybe she was starting to get down with something. Deciding it was time to go she finished off her drink and quickly left the club. Outside it was well into the night. The moon was high and gave off little light. She made her way down the street and quickly pulled out her phone. She called for a reliable cab company to pick her up and waited.

She looked around, something still felt wrong and it was starting to grow. Like a shiver down her back but it wouldn't go away. It just continued over and over again getting more and more noticeable. What was it? There was no way she was making it up now. And something started to creep into her mind. As if someone was whispering it to her. Her family was in trouble. She didn't know why she thought that. It was a feeling, a thought that flashed past her mind and then vanished and she was almost certain that it was correct.

She forgot about the cab. It would be faster to run it by herself. She ran as fast as she could, dodging traffic and people with ease. She moved with great speed, using techniques to quicken her speed beyond that of a normal human that she learned from her sensei, the old man.

She was coming up to her house and the feeling got worse. But something was a miss. Like something wasn't in the house. Or maybe she forgot something. It was a terrible feeling as she picked up her speed even beyond what it was. An onlooker would have had a difficult time keeping up with her movements as she made her way towards the house.

Even before she opened the door she new something was terribly, terribly wrong.


	2. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1**

_Experior:_

A new beginning

Katie walked up to the house. She could feel it was all wrong. Her gut told her that. She wasn't sure what it was but her heart was beating like crazy. It was as if something was ripped from her. A feeling that always was there was now gone. Hard to tell exactly what it was, but she feared the worst. Did something happen to her parents? She didn't even want to ponder the possibility. But it was there nonetheless.

She opened the door slowly and her heart sank. The feelings overwhelmed her and it almost made her blind but she pushed on through it. However, the site before made her stop. There stood her sister with creatures jumping around next to her. And there, on the floor, in a giant pool of blood, was the rest of her family.

"Hello dear sister! You came just in time. A great change is happening and you can be a part of it. Or, you can be against it and end up like our dear family," she made a motion with her hand showing the dead bodies that littered the floor.

"You bitch!" Katie screamed, anger filling up her eyes as she glared at her older sister. "How could you kill off our family?! For what?! The throne? Is that all you care about?" She took a step forward and the creatures jumping around nearby took notice and came in between the two sisters. Katie ignored them though. They were of no importance to her. She had her eyes on the girl in front of her.

"My dear little sister. You just don't understand. This is bigger than just a measly throne on this god forsaken planet. This is about the bigger picture! And we can be a part of it! Join us. Join me."

"Never," Katie answered softly, deadly, "I will only join you in **hell**!" She ran forward in an attempt to attack but was stopped short by the creatures who were around. They hit her before she could reach her target and she went tumbling across the floor. She stood up and looked at her hand. Blood. But not her blood. It was that of her family. Her younger brother Zeon. Her father. Her mother. She would make that bitch pay.

She looked back at the creatures now. Her eyes narrowed and it was as if something in her snapped. She no longer was thinking clearly. It was as if primitive instincts took over and she was on autopilot. She put out her hand and swirls of light came towards her hand and suddenly a sword appeared in her hand. It was unique in design. It was obviously a sword but it also had a slight key like shape to it. Of course Katie paid it no mind as she was not thinking clearly herself. She slowly walked towards her now surprised sister.

"Kathleen?" Katie wasn't listening anymore. Anger completely took over her heart as she walked slowly forward. The creatures attacked again but she was ready and dispatched them with an easy swipe of the blade. All but two were left as continued her slow pace towards her older sister.

Suddenly she felt heavy. She dropped to one knee and tried to keep her balance as her body grew heavier and heavier.

"I didn't know that there would be a keyblade master here. It must be my lucky day." The voice came from the left but Katie was not able to look as it took all her energy to not drop the rest of the way to the ground.

Suddenly the weight was gone. And everything stopped moving. Katie couldn't move either, but she was aware. She could notice what was going on around her.

"You are a strong child. I knew that the first time I saw you. That is why I trained you. You have a power that can change the destiny. I want you to use that. Running into things headfirst is not what I told you. Think things through. You are no good to anyone dead."

"I don't give a shit about destiny! She killed my parents!? And you knew? Didn't you? You knew it was going to happen and you didn't even tell me. You let it happen. You fucking asshole!"

"I did not know it would happen Katie. I only knew something was in motion. And prepared you for it. All I want is for you to accept what life has given you. Take control of the situation and make it better."

"Screw destiny. It has done nothing for me now. I am in control of my own life!" She pushed with all her might at the magic holding her down and freed herself. He ran at the old man and swung. But the next thing she saw instead of a bloody old man was black. She flew back with such force from a knee to her stomach. She crashed against a wall and fell to the ground. She was unable to open her eyes for a few moments as the old man continued as if nothing even happened.

"Katie, just listen to me. You can get the revenge you want so badly. You can take back what is yours. All I ask is that you do it for good. You might be able to win this battle. But they will keep coming back. They will come and kill you. You would rather sit here waiting to die? Or would you rather take hold of your life and put an end to this for good? You will be able to even stop those who helped set up the deaths of your family. Which do you choose?" The old man looked down at her with an indifferent face. He showed no emotion at all.

"Fine," she answered quietly. She looked at him with fierce eyes. She suddenly felt extremely tired. The fighting and emotional state she was in took a toll to her energy. She slowly drooped to the floor and blacked out.

------

She woke up slowly. She felt sore all over and everything was full of lead. She barely had enough strength to open her eyes let alone move. So she just sat there looking at the roof. It took a few moments before she realized that she knew that design. She was in the old man's house.

"So, you are finally awake? Good. You will train with me nonstop for the next couple of weeks if we can. I will show you everything you will need to know. It will be strenuous but you will need it if you wish to be able to stop this and take back what is yours. Now get up." The old man looked at her with piercing eyes. He seemed different. She knew he was serious and that he meant business. He gave off an air of authority and power that she never felt before in her life. Not even her father had that kind of effect on her.

"I said get up!" He grabbed her arm and threw her across the room. Katie was surprised at the sudden attack and was only able to brace herself against the crash with the table. It splintered into many pieces and a couple sliced into her. She screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground.

"In the next couple of weeks you will feel unbelievable pain but you will persevere. You will overcome it and be stronger because of it. You will listen intently to every word I say and action I make. I will teach you abilities, talents, and skills that you will need to survive. Many of these takes years to learn and decades to master. Very few will even know how to do it. You will learn it within a couple of weeks. This means you will be pushed to your limits and beyond. You will be pushed to the point of death at times. And if you are not careful or strong enough you will indeed die. But I trust that you _will_ overcome it. You will unleash that power to your fullest. Now get up."

He grabbed a piece of the splintered table that landed near him and threw it at her. She didn't know how she had enough energy to move but she was able to barely dodge it. Or dodge it so it didn't kill her. The wood scraped her left cheek as she rolled out of the way. A trickle of blood ran down her face. She didn't waste time bringing up her hand to see if it really was blood though. She didn't care. She had blood gushing out of her in multiple spots and she didn't want to waste any energy without need. She focused all of her energy on the old man. He really was trying to kill her. And although the idea of dying and leaving all this pain away was a bit appealing to her something deep in her wanted to live. Wanted to push past this all and succeed. To get back at those who did this to her.

Another object came at her but she was better prepared. She wasn't able to fully dodge it as it grazed her arm but that was because she had more distance to move when it was aimed at her body. The third one she didn't even dodge. She grabbed it before it hit her. She was not going to lose. It was time to take charge of her life. She turned the object in her hand over so the sharp side was facing away from her and threw it at the old man. At least she won't let this old man kill her without a fight.

---------

It was over a week and Katie was used to the constant ache in her body. She learned more about herself in the last couple days than she did in her entire lifetime. She knew how her body would react to the point that her body and mind where different. She had cuts all over her body but did not worry about it unless they impaired her ability to do something. The old man was a lifesaver. He did have some kind of potion that sped up the healing process amazingly. What would take days to heal took seconds, weeks only minutes, even broken bones and other major injures healed within an hour. She almost forgot why she was there, just doing what the old man said. No matter how hard she tried she could never catch him. Throughout it all he was never injured. He was always a step ahead. And no matter what abilities or skills he taught her he was always so much better.

She was in the training room practicing a new technique that the old man taught her. He was out somewhere. Ever since they began he would run out for a couple minutes, no more than ten, to who knows where. He would either give her a much needed break or, much more likely, tell her to master something by the time he returned. She was not sure what he did when he went out. They had plenty of food. Not that they ate much, only enough to keep a perfectly balanced diet.

She knew he was there before she saw him. She could feel him. It was an odd feeling and she still didn't quite get how it worked but she definitely could sense him. It was this unique feeling that she got when he was around. Like that feeling of someone watching you or you forgot something even though you had no clue what. It just was there. In the back of her mind. Except she noticed it instantly.

"Back already old man?" She answered the instant he appeared.

"Its over. We have only a few hours to finish. Then you out of here and on your way."

"What do you mean? Training is over?" This was what she was waiting for since she began. But for some reason she was sad. It seemed almost like life. She was doing it so long. It was what she was familiar with and didn't want to really let it go quite yet.

"Yes, they are looking for you and I have good reasons to believe they are really close. I'm going to prepare you for leaving. I was hoping to be able to get a few more techniques and skills in but they are mostly superfluous. You will either need to go without them or learn them later on your own or from another master. But at the moment this is more pressing." The old man started to walk away and Katie followed into the kitchen where she got some last minute lessons and all the materials she needed.

--------

Katie looked at the old man who was holding onto her arm.

"I'm going to drop you off at a world. You must find your way from there. You are in control of how you go about this. You are on your own." With that said black swirls began to circle the two of them. Katie was not sure what was happening as it engulfed the two of them and suddenly the world she knew was no longer there. She was dizzy as she suddenly was going through some kind of portal. After a few moments she and the old man landed in a completely different place.

Katie looked around. There were giant buildings all around with flashing lights. She never saw a scene like it before in her life. She looked at the old man.

"This is where we part ways. You have something to do. I have my own destiny. Welcome to Transport Town. You will be able to find your way from here. Good luck." Suddenly darkness swirled around him again and he was gone.

"That old, senile man. Leaving a little girl here by herself. Good for nothing." She looked around and tried to think of where to start. So she began to wander the streets hoping for something to stick out to her.

-----

**UPA: United Planetary Alliance**

After multiple attacks of heartless King Mickey decided to try and put a stop to it and helped found the UPA. The original idea was that the UPA would ban the multiple planets together and protect each other from future attacks from the Heartless and Nobodies. Over time it grew and included many planets and became more of an interplanetary regulator than a protection pact. UPA controls all interplanetary exchanges such as goods and travel. They have much influence on the member planets and is run by a council and enforced by the UPA military made up of great fighters from many different worlds including many of the keyblade masters.

**Princess Kathleen Tomika Elizabeth Serenity Totanito**  
Age: 14  
Size: Small  
Hair: Light Blond  
Eyes: Blue  
Abilities and Talents: Unknown

Info: The Princess of Experior. Second child out of three. Older sister and younger brother. Not heir to the throne. Has magical and combatant abilities but are still unknown overall. She was trained by an old man on Experior who was her sensei.

Planet: **Experior**  
Size: Small

Info: The home planet of Princess Katie. She was raised and trained on this planet. Taken over by the heartless and her older sister. Her family was killed and the planet is now under the rule of the heartless.


	3. The Adventure Has Only Begun

Hey Everyone. This story was originally for a different site, not That is why it has original characters in it. If I were going to make one for I would have done something different. However, that site is down for the time being while they upgrade (who knows how long that will be). So I want you to read my story. I hope you will go easy on me and tell me what you think. Thank you.

**Dislaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other Worlds that may come into play. I will probably disclaim them as they come, but this is to disclaim them all. Good day.

**Chapter Two**

_Transport Town:_

The Adventure Has Only Begun

Katie sighed. It was half a day of wandering the city and nothing was going her way. All the training she put up with seemed to almost go out the window. How was she supposed to know what to do next? She never was on her own before, let alone on a mission without any kind of direction or guide. She didn't know how to travel on her own. She was never off her own world and she had no passport or id. That would be traceable if anyone wanted to find her. Which they probably did. So underground she had to go. And finding the underground isn't easy or the UPA (United Planetary Alliance) and local police would have stopped it by now. And no luck was being had by her.

And worse she was beginning to get hungry! Without any money, or usable currency on Transport Town at least, she was out of luck. She was unsure of how she was going to survive as it was getting dark. Stores would start to close up soon.

"Hey girl, I haven't seen you around her before." It was a middle-aged man with what she assumed to be his wife. They were extraordinary in the way they were so ordinary. They stood out in nearly no way and she would have just ignored them if they didn't speak up. She actually found them odd.

"Yes? Are you speaking to me sir?" She decided to play innocent for the time being. She could use friends at the moment. Even if she hated acting this way.

"Yes. Just saying I haven't seen you before. You new here? Or lost? Tourists and travelers don't come this way unless really lost." The man smiled at her kindly.

"I guess. Just passing through."

"Come in. Join me and my family for dinner and we will help you on your way. It is getting dark and it is time for supper."

Katie looked at him for a while thinking it over. It could be a dangerous situation. But did she even have a choice? They looked innocent enough, but it could all be a facade. But what would they really have to gain from a small girl like her? She decided she would handle everything one step at at time. "Okay, I guess I will."

"May I ask you for your name?"

Katie thought for a second. Should she give him her real name? Would that be safe? Only her first name. That shouldn't cause any problems.

"Kathleen. My name is Kathleen." She didn't like when someone called her Katie when they weren't close. She liked to reserve it for people that meant something to her. Such as her family, friends, and the old man. But she didn't know about these people.

They smiled at her and went into the house. She followed them. The house was small yet nice. They obviously were poor with little to give and this was everything they had to offer. Katie was thankful for them. She was lucky to have met them.

At the table was a girl about her own age and a younger boy around 8. Both looked up and smiled kindly to her. She couldn't help but give a small smile back. It was sort of relaxing being with this family. Something she hadn't felt in years, even back when she was with her family.

The family was kind. They talked to her politely and let her eat as much as she wanted even though there was very little to go around. Katie was thankful but she felt slightly withdrawn. They were nice but she didn't open up to them. She answered their questions politely but always to the point. She didn't say anything more than she felt she had to.

Half way through the meal she got a bad feeling. What was it? She was told that feelings meant different things and that through time she would be able to understand them. But for the moment she was still learning what each one meant. Was someone nearby like when the old man was? Or was something happening like when her family was killed? She couldn't tell. But she knew something was up.

Katie narrowed her eyes and scanned the room. Was it from these people? No. She didn't know how she knew that, but she did. It was something else, something these innocent people didn't know. They chatted away happily ignoring her sudden change of demeanor instead continuing on with their conversation. She guessed that the father noticed but she didn't think anyone else noticed her change. But she didn't have time to worry about what their thoughts might be. She was more worried about the feeling and, a bit self centered maybe, her own well being.

There was a knock on the door and her senses became more aware. Something was in motion. This wasn't going to go smoothly.

"I will get the door. You can all stay here and enjoy the rest of your meal." Katie looked at him as he smiled and left into the other room to answer the door. She knew that something bigger was going on. And that man was onto it. She didn't know if she should run or stay. She decided to take it as it comes. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions?

The table grew quiet trying to listen to what was going on at the door.

"Why hello. Aren't you going to invite me in? It is rude to let a guests stand in the doorway."

"Uh-"

"Thank you." There was a bit of ruckus and moving.

"Please, don't. I will give you anything."

"Now don't be hasty."

In walked a man that Katie never saw before. He was medium-height slightly bigger and taller than the middle-aged man. He had a symbol on his stomach with a heart. Behind him came in the father and behind him were creatures. Heartless. "Please don't do anything. I beg you."

"I'm here to collect taxes. It seems you owe money." The heartless were bouncing around in the room. The family was eying them up with fearful eyes. They were obviously scared and the new man knew it. "500 UPA dollars... Per person." Katie wasn't sure how much that really was. Her world used Experian gold as currency and they always had enough to pay for whatever she wanted. What that would translate as she didn't particularly know. But from the reactions of the others it was more than they had.

"Please, we only have 1,000 dollars in all our savings. Can't you just accept that?"

"Hmm," the guy looked thoughtful for a second, "I will make a deal then. The 1,000 dollars and then three others. You can pick the three to give up."

"Please, you can't do this! I beg of you!"

"I can and I will. Otherwise I will just kill you all and take everything you have. Think of yourself as lucky."

Katie had enough. She stood up and walked towards the guy. "Take me instead."

"Fine. Two more."

"I don't think you understood me correctly," she answered. "Take me and only me. That is all you get."

"Girl, you are indeed cute. Maybe even worth two. But not three. So either I get someone else or you will all just die." He paused for a second waiting for an answer and sighed, "I guess I will have to take one by force." He waved his hand and the Heartless started to move.

Katie looked at them and put out her hand towards one, "Fire!" A small fireball flew from her hand and hit a Heartless dead on and it vanished. "I still don't think you understand. I meant me or nothing. Your choice."

"You have some powers. So what? I think I changed my mind. I'm going to kill the family and then take you in. That will be the best." He smiled evilly at the family. "Attack." The Heartless began their attack again. But this time they were more focused. Katie was ready though. She kicked one so it was out of the way. Grabbed a knife off the table and ran through the Heartless to the man. She brought her knee up and hit him in the stomach and in the same motion grabbed his arm to twist it behind his back. She then pushed him forward and he was on the table with the steak knife pointed at the back of his neck.

"Call off the Heartless." It was almost as if instincts took over and she just knew what she was doing without even thinking. Was this just from the training the old man gave her? Or was this what was inside of her? The kind of power the old man meant? She was unsure. She didn't have time to think it through.

"Okay, I will call them off if you let me go." Katie didn't move. She looked at him for a second. Then she grabbed his hair yanked him up and twisted it until his face was next to hers.

"I think you will call them off or something very harmful will come out of it. Do you get what I am saying?"

"Yes, okay." He slowly pulled his arm up and the Heartless stopped. He looked at her with fearful eyes. But there was something deeper. Some thought process that she could see. Like the moving of gears. He was looking for a way to attack her. She pulled her hand back and stabbed him in the shoulder. As he cried out in pain she spun him around and forced him onto the table again. However, this time he was on his back. The others in the room screamed at the horrific scene of violence but she ignored them. If she wanted to she could have just down right killed the moron. But she didn't. Not yet at least. She didn't want to cause a bigger problem with a dead body being left behind. The man would be shamed if he loses. He will be honored if he dies and they will come after her.

"I'm going to let you go. You will take the Heartless and leave never to come back to this house again. If you do I won't be as lenient as I was this time. Got it?" He didn't answer her request but she didn't care. She knew he wouldn't listen anyway no matter how much pain she instilled. It was in his eyes. The more pain the more resolve he would have to fight back afterwards and harm these innocent people for her actions. This should be enough. Enough damage to force him to retreat for the time being but not enough to cause any really major resentment. Or that was what she was hoping for.

"I'm going to let you go. Once I do you will leave immediately." She let go of him but he didn't move. He was still in shock from the pain rushing through his arm. She decided to help him along by grabbing him and forcing him off the table. He stumbled for a few seconds but regained his footing. Without even looking back he was out the door and on his way to God knows where.

Katie turned back to the others, "You can't stay here. It no longer is safe. You have to find another house to stay in. He will be back with more Heartless or a higher ranked officer. I won't be able to protect you forever. Time to make a new home. It won't be easy but I am sure you will be able to make it. Do you know a place you can stay at for a few days before you find a new place?"

"Yeah, my cousins. He will be leaving for a few days to go on a trip." 

"That is great. Sounds like you might have a few days to get onto your feet. I have to go but I will escort you there if you wish."

"Wait, where are you going? Do you have a place?" Katie stopped and looked at him.

"I have a journey I have to get back to. I need to find a way to get off planet without any passport. You wouldn't know anything about the underground networks for this planet, would you?"

"Actually," the man answered as his eyes lit up at the thought of being able to repay her, "my cousin is a cargo shipper. He can take you to whatever planet he is going to. He can drop you off there probably. That is the best we can do."

"That is great! Thanks!" Katie was excited, at least she was on her way to getting off the planet.

The group quickly made their way through the city streets trying to move quickly but not recklessly. They finally made it to a decent sized apartment. The father walked up and knocked lightly a few times. A couple moments left before the door opened.

There in the doorway stood a relatively young man. He had a well trimmed beard and dark hair. Slightly behind him was a woman in pajamas. She had long, flowing dark hair that shone in the low light of the house.

"Alex, we need your help. We got thrown out of our house. They came looking for money and threatened to take the girls."

"My god," the young man, Alex according to the family, said, "how did you get away? Of course I will help. Come in, I have only a little bit of time before I leave but I want to know what happened and Casandra will be here to help you out after I leave."

"Thank you." The group moved into the house quickly and the young lady started making cups of drinks and put out a bit of food. Their hospitality and worry made Katie feel comfortable with these people. She made a good choice befriending them. Or, more accurately, letting them befriend her.

"We were attacked by that group. The one with those creatures." He meant the heartless. Obviously they didn't know what was happening very well.

"Oh, they have been stepping up their attacks lately," the young lady contributed as she placed a drink in front of Katie. "I wish there was a way to fend them off. It seems like a loss cause."

"Yes, if wasn't for this wonderful young lady here we would have all been in one hell of a predicament. She fended off those creatures and the guy. She really saved our lives."

"Really?" The young man named Alex turned to her suspiciously, "Why would you help them out? What did you have to gain?"

Katie looked at him with narrowed eyes. She did not like having suspicion put onto her unwarranted. "I was given a dinner. It was the least I could do. And I have my own reasons for doing what I do."

The man did not seem to like that answer but left it alone. He continued, "Well, lucky for you. I will let you stay here for as long as you need. It isn't much but Casandra will try to make it as pleasant as possible I assume?" He turned to the young woman and she nodded. "Very well. I must be going before I am late. I have a load I need to take. I am sorry for your misfortune and hope to be back soon to help in anyway as possible."

"Actually, if it is not too much of a problem I was hoping you could do me a favor. This young girl needs to get off planet. I was wondering if you could repay our favor for us and help her?"

The young man Alex sighed. "I'm not going to ask why you want to get off. That is your business. All I ask is that you will not cause me any unwanted trouble?"

Katie smiled at the man. He did have a decent side to him and was wiser than he seemed. "No more than smuggling a normal girl off planet. I will not cause any additional problems and I will cover my tracks to ensure you will in no way be under suspicion. That is all I can offer."

Katie received a smile. "That will do. Come along girl. I will help repay the debt." And the two quickly left for another world.


End file.
